odyssey_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
The City State of Olympus
Founded by a massive group of scientist settlers Olympus was developed from the original outpost like settlement along a very technological path. Olympus has since grown in to a sprawling utopia. After making contact with another group of settlers the scientists penned The Artemis Alliance. Based on Ancient Greek texts the scientists had uncovered in the wastelands This document was signed by both settlements. The newly named City States of Olympus and Hades were born and under The Artemis Alliance agreed to unified doctrines of ideology, design and construction based on Ancient Greek Society as well as the sharing of resources and power. To facilitate this agreement a massive super structure had to be built. The Hermes Mag-Lev Rail System which connected both of the fledgling settlements. On completion of Hermes, Olympus boomed and rapid expansion began. The city began to take form. Now with great access to both resources and power Olympus was able to create huge mega structures to house the growing population. Over the following decades and centuries Olympus has maintained this growth and became the now massive City State. With the abundant water source of Lake Poseidon, Olympus scientists have constantly created new and improved Hydro Electric power sources to allow the City State to be more self sufficient. This reliance on water is very noticeable in both Olympus' design as well as its art and culture. These many scientific and technological advances have given the modern citizens of Olympus a very comfortable lifestyle. They enjoy many freedoms both in their private lives as well as in their career choices because of these advances. People are free to pursue artistic and creative endeavours making Olympus a city of culture. There are severe issues with class division in Olympus, while everyone has access to everything they may need in abundance, the upper class are supremely wealthy and many have ostracised themselves with their disdain for commoners. The working class however still live very privileged lives in Olympus and the majority of the people are happy. Crime in Olympus is moderate but rising. While there are several large organised crime syndicates, the majority of the crime was white collar or corporate espionage. However there is growing drugs trade in Olympus, as a city of decadence and prosperity the masses get bored easily and many turn to drugs. The newest drug on the market is known as “Ambrosia”. As this drug has steadily been introduced in to the market it has overtaken every major drug which came before it. This highly addictive and sometimes deadly narcotic gives long lasting feelings of extreme euphoria, alertness, energy with slight hallucinogenic properties thrown in. Due to the addictive nature many Syndicates are fighting for control of this lucrative trade and violent crime has started increasing due to this. Sporting events in Olympus are a common occurrence. There are multiple stadiums scattered through the Districts of Olympus and almost every district in Olympus has a team competing in one sporting event or another. These sporting teams are usually involved in several yearly leagues and tournaments. One which is specifically for Olympus teams competing against each other, One which allows all teams from Olympus, Hades and Charon to compete together, and The Artemis Games where the best teams of Olympus compete against the best teams of Hades in each sport. Lake Poseidon Lake Poseidon is a massive great lake located at the centre of Olympus and is a fiercely defended resource. While the most rich and affluent citizens of the grandiose city state can afford houses on the shores, these areas are some of the most secure and guarded areas of the city. Spanning the entire length of the lake is a huge curvaceous bridge like structure with a large circular island structure at the centre. Built atop this structure are many of the main government and municipal buildings. Housed deep within the structure is a newly constructed massively advanced Hydro Plant which can generate almost infinite energy without any waste. The Halls of Daedalus The Halls of Daedalus is a massive campus of buildings located in one of the central Districts of Olympus. It is the central command headquarters of the Icarus Security Forces and as such is a heavily fortified and secured campus. It houses both the standard ISF training school as well as the Agents of Damocles training facility. The main base of the Agents of Damocles is actually located under the campus. Other facilities include research and development labs, judiciary buildings and general administrative buildings. Arcadia The home base of The Helios Shock Troopers. Located atop a perilous cliff which initiates must climb as their first challenge. After the daunting climb they are welcomed in to the barracks where they train in the usage of the specialised flight suit. There are also substantial research wings at this base which focus solely on perfecting weapons for Helios squadrons. Pantheon Terminal The massive central station which Hermes arrives at in Olympus. Pantheon Terminal is an extravagant show of the decadence and stature of Olympus. With huge statues, and impeccable design the imposing yet beautiful structure lets everyone entering the city see the grandeur of Olympus before they are even off the train. Pantheon Terminal has recently been rebuilt after bombing of 442. The new and improved station is just as grand, but is now much more heavily controlled. With multiple armed ISF barricades and patrols around the station, the first few months after the bombing felt more like a military checkpoint. A very strict and stringent security policy is still in place and there are still visible security measures as a deterrent, however most of the counter measure are low impact. Utilising multiple electronic scanners hidden throughout the station the ISF forces now permanently garrisoned at Pantheon Terminal should know about any threat instantly. The Olympus Argonauts Stadium The Argonauts Stadium is the biggest arena in Olympus and home to The Argonauts. They are the top tier team in Pyroball. It can comfortably seat 200,000 spectators and was the scene for one of the biggest catastrophes in Olympus History. The Artemis Games Disaster. The Demeter Fields The Demeter Fields is the name given to the massive expanse of artificially cultivated farmland outside Olympus. Named after the goddess of the harvest, Project Demeter was set up with the objective of rejuvenating the world, and moving away from hydroponics as a method of growing food. The farmland would also allow more freedom for the rearing of various cattle. Phobos Named for the personification of fear. Phobos is a massive boundary wall which encircles a huge area of artificial farmland outside of Olympus. Constructed after the first bandit war in order to secure Olympus' fragile farming and agricultural endeavour, “Project Demeter”. The scale of the wall is enough to strike fear and doubt in to anyone who would dare attack Olympus. It is a nigh impenetrable feat of defensive engineering. Towering over the landscape as far as the eye can see there are a mere handful of passages through the wall and each of these gates is a heavily defended and fortified position, manned by the most elite force Olympus has to offer, The Phobos Legion.